Lacrima
by nanetys
Summary: Você só entendeu tudo aquilo no final. .:Ulquiorra&Orihime:. .:Spoilers do capítulo 353:.


_**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence (e agora todos se ajoelham e agradeçam a Deus por isso oo)._

**Aviso primeiro: **Spoilers do capítulo 353, "The Ash". É primordial ter lido o capítulo para entender a fic.

**Aviso segundo: **É a minha primeira fic de Bleach, mas eu sei que isso pouco importa .-.

**Aviso terceiro:** Lacrima vem do latim e vocês já devem ter adivinhado que significa Lágrima.

* * *

**Lacrima**

-

-

-

"Ó poderoso amor! que por alguns respeitos transformas um animal em homem e por alguns outros, tornas um homem em animal". _(William Shakespeare)_

-

-

-

**a.****mor**** - **sentimento de gostar muito de outra pessoa ou coisa, de forma a querer e_ fazer o bem para essa __pessoa_, ser vivente ou mesmo coisa.

-

**me****.do – **temor, apreensão, _sensação __de __insegurança_ _desesperadora_quanto a qualquer momento futuro.

-

**tris.****te****.za**– sentimento de pesar, _melancolia_.

-

-

-

Você não sabia ao certo descrever aquilo. Ela só era importante para você. Mas você não sabia por que, e você não entendia. E, depois de um tempo, você se acostumou com aquilo e parou de tentar entender.

E você também se acostumou a tê-la. Sempre por perto, sempre com você. E você não conseguia mais enxergar algo que não fosse daquele jeito. _Ela com você_. E você se perguntava se era mesmo verdade que já havia sido diferente antes. Se realmente houvera uma época em que _você não estivesse com ela_.

E ela tornou-se parte de sua vida. Por mais que você _não quisesse aquilo_, ela tornou-se parte da sua vida, parte de _você_.

Não te agradava o fato de ela não ser leal a Aizen-sama. Porque isso significava que ela ainda era leal aos amigos dela. Significava que era deles que ela gostava mais, não de você. E aquilo era muito _incômodo_. Você queria que ela deixasse de ser leal a eles. Se ela fosse leal a Aizen-sama, ela acabaria gostando de você, tanto quanto gostava deles, _talvez_.

E você se sentiu ainda mais incomodado quando viu o quanto ela se preocupava com eles. Tão incomodado que quis, de alguma maneira, mostrar a ela que não valia a pena se preocupar com aqueles amigos dela. E isso te rendeu um tapa. Mas não doeu em seu rosto. Doeu em outro lugar.

Um lugar que _não deveria_ existir mais.

E então, aquele garoto disse que ou ele estava se tornando mais hollow ou você estava se tornando mais humano. E você não sabia a resposta – você não podia dizer _quem_ estava se tornando mais _o quê_. Mas de uma coisa você estava certo: se era _você_ quem estava se tornando mais _humano_, você sabia o motivo.

E ela se importava demais com aquele _Kurosaki_. E, no fundo, você sabia que jamais teria o lugar dele. Você sabia que ela nunca te olharia da mesma maneira. E aquilo era... _Terrível_. Uma sensação tão _ruim_, uma sensação de _insignificância _que parecia te esmagar.

E você queria acabar com ele. Fazê-lo sumir para que ela nunca mais olhasse para ele. Você não percebeu, mas estava começando a ficar _ciumento_. Ou talvez tenha percebido, mas sempre foi _orgulhoso_ demais para admitir algo desse tipo.

E então, ela começou a gritar por socorro. Mas só havia você lá, e ela não tinha que ter medo de você, tinha? Mas ela _estava_ assustada. Por sua causa. Você a assustava. Você não queria assustá-la. Você queria que ela _pedisse sua ajuda_, como pedia a do Kurosaki. Mas ela tinha medo de você, então não iria querer que você cuidasse dela.

Aquilo era _terrível_, porque se ela tinha medo de você, ela nunca te _amaria_. E você sabia que não devia querer o amor dela, mas você queria. E então você entendeu que, se chegara ao ponto de querer o _amor dela_, de querer _protegê-la_, era porque você a amava. Você não entendia – você não tinha um coração para amar. Mas você a amava. Independente de ter ou não um coração.

E então, tudo deu uma reviravolta terrível. Não, _terrível_ não. Era excelente. Ela precisava da _sua _ajuda. Ela precisava da _sua_ proteção. Porque todos os outros já estavam incapacitados demais para fazer alguma coisa. _Só havia você para protegê-la_. E você não se importaria em sacrificar tudo para fazer aquilo, para tornar-se importante para ela.

E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

E você estendeu a mão para ela, achando que seria ignorado. Mas ela não te ignorou. Ela te olhou, e você pôde ver nos olhos dela que tudo, tudo aquilo havia valido a pena.

(Só é triste que você não tenha vivido o bastante para sentir o toque da mão dela)

-

"_... você está com medo de mim, garota?"_

"_Eu não estou com medo."_

"_Entendo."_

* * *

**N/A **Bom, pessoalmente falando, eu tive que escrever isso depois de ler o capítulo da semana. Era impossível não escrever nada depois do capítulo fodástico que foi - para mim, óbvio - um dos melhores do mangá. E, admitamos, foi o momento mais UlquiHimístico que o Kubo escreveu. Para os fãs de UlquiHime, foi um prato cheio.

Enfim, eu cheguei à conclusão de que odeio o Kubo, porque foi filhadaputagem dele escrever esse capítulo. Cara, por que a morte de um "vilão" tinha que ser tão putaqueparivelmente linda? Podem apostar que eu vou passar um bom tempo emocionalmente abalada com isso (como a boa exagerada que sou).

_Lembre-se: hoje é uma data santa. Portanto, você deve fazer boas ações e deixar reviews de montão :3_


End file.
